Monkey Adventures 4:The Monkey's Quest
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: The fourth in the Monkey series. Shego gets sick from exposure to a dangerous chemical that is rapidly taking her life and powers away. Monty is the only one able to get the cure. With Kim on his tail and limited time can he do it or will Shego die? Monkey Fist/Shego. It's highly recommended to read the first 3 installments or you won't understand certain things.
1. Shego's Sickness

**The Monkey's Quest**

After getting rid of his curse Monkey Fist is back to normal or as normal as he can get but now Shego is the one who needs help. After getting splashed by a mysterious chemical that is taking her powers and life away Monkey Fist must find the cure in order to save his lover's life. Can he do it with Kim on his tail? What about the scroll Hanuman gave him, how will that help him? Set after Monkey Curse. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything except Takashi and the Lovers Poison Kiss Flower

**Chapter 1: Shego's Sickness**

Shego slipped into the GJ lab silently, going past the giant vats of chemicals and cracking the code that let her into the next room which had lasers surrounding the object she was sent to get. The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Why Dr D wanted that thing when it was more trouble than it was worth was beyond her but she did what she was paid for and flipped, jumped and somersaulted over the lasers like the professional she was. She landed in front of the PDVI and took it, slipping it into her backpack. She navigated the lasers again but unfortunately she met up with Kim in the lab.

"Shego, so nice to see you again," said Kim glaring daggers at her rival.

"Princess, you couldn't stay a home like a good little girl. Well allow me to beat you again," said Shego with a smirk.

"That, was a fluke, you'll never beat me again!" Kim charged and so did Shego.

"I beg to differ Kimmie," she said and back flipped out of the way of a high kick before returning the favor with a backhand kick. "So where's the Ronster?" she asked.

"Sick," replied Kim shortly.

"Aw, Kimmie is still mad that her puppy dog boyfriend isn't as obedient as she thinks. She's still mad that he chose to do what's right and not fight when we weren't doing anything wrong," mocked Shego with a big grin on her face.

Kim growled and flipped towards her tormentor, scoring a kick in her chest, making Shego collide with one of the vats, which got spilled on her hair and suit.

"Argh! Do you know how long it takes to get this suit cleaned! You pay for this and for messing up my hair!" growled Shego and she dashed towards Kim, running on adrenaline and anger, she was too fast for the teen and the next thing Kim knew was darkness as she was knocked out.

"Ha, sorry Kimmie but it's now two to zero for me," said Shego before leaping out of the window with PDVI safely in her backpack.

Xxxxx

"Hey Dr D, I'm back and I've got it," said Shego strolling in. She didn't expect to be almost knocked over by a small blacked blur which gave her a hug so big that it squeezed the breath out of her.

"Shego sama!" and she realized that it was Takashi, which meant that Monty, Fukushima and Yori were here too. She looked around saw the two ninjas grinning at her and Takashi's enthusiasm.

"Konnichiwa Shego chan, it is good to see you again," said Yori with a bow.

"Hello Shego sama," bowed Fukushima.

"Hey Fuku, Yori. Hi Takashi," she said to the boy who was still hugging her.

"Shego Sama, did you miss me?" he asked brightly.

"Sure I did kiddo," she said, ruffling his hair affectionately and he finally let go of her, practically beaming. She mentally smiled, he reminded her so much of the twins. "So, what brings you guys here?" she asked, putting down the backpack.

"Father missed you," Fukushima smirked.

"America was also the next place on our, how do you say, 'get to know each other trip,'" said Yori.

Shego grinned; in the past month Monty had been putting in a lot of time and effort into his relationships with Fuku, Yori and Takashi all the while making sure that he didn't neglect her either. "So where are Monty and Dr D?" she asked.

"They and Killigan san are in the gym, Drakken san is showing them a new attack he's been working on with his powers," said Yori.

"Oh yeah, he calls it Razor Leaf, it's pretty cool," said Shego, walking to the gym with the teens following her. She opened to door to see Drakken concentrating and then releasing a bunch of razor sharp leaves at a couple of targets, slicing them in half. Monkey Fist and Duff watched in awe.

"Well tha's impressive laddie," whistled Killigan.

"A dangerous long range attack, I'm actually impressed," said Monty.

"So am I, Dr D worked hard on that attack," and the Freak Stooges turned to see the vixen of the criminal world standing by the door with the teens behind her.

"Shego!" said Monty and practically bounded over to his lover to give her a sweet kiss. He'd missed her.

"So affectionate father," said Fukushima.

"Only when amongst the people in this room though I won't hesitate to show affection in public if the need arises," said Monty looking at his son. Then he looked at Shego and asked, "Shego, what happened to your hair and suit?"

She immediately looked annoyed and explained what happened.

"Who does she think she is?" asked Drakken, annoyed at what had happened to his sidekick/partner/daughter.

"An annoying cheerleader with hero complex that's going to get her killed one day," said Shego.

"She has problems with jealousy and dislikes being wrong as well as handing control over to others," said Yori, hitting the nail on the head.

"Ye said it lass," agreed Duff.

"Well, good work on beating her and getting the PDVI Shego, why don't you go and clean up and we'll have dinner," suggested Drakken.

"Dinner? What no take over the world plans for the PDVI?" asked Shego with one raised eyebrow.

"I really want to think this through this time and I'm hungry, these powers have certainly increased my appetite," said Drakken.

Shego shrugged and made to leave when she suddenly felt dizzy and caught the doorframe to steady herself.

This action was noticed by everyone in the room. "Shego, are you alright?" asked Monty.

"Yeah, I think so, just a dizzy spell, that's all," she said, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Shego chan, you look very pale right now," said Yori.

"I'm fine," said Shego stubbornly.

"Shego sama, you do not look well," said Fukushima.

"Shego sama, what's wrong?" asked a slightly scared Takashi.

"Nothing!" she shouted but no one was buying it.

"Aye hate te say it lass bu' ye look ghastly," said Duff.

Shego tried to walk away but stumbled, making the others gasp, Shego never stumbled and she was normally so poised and full of grace, like a panther.

Drakken walked up and put his hand to her forehead and then pulled back in shock, "Yowch! Shego, you're burning up! Shego, Shego?" She didn't respond, she was shaking and then all of a sudden her whole body flared with plasma causing everyone to yell in shock and jump back. When the plasma went away Shego was still standing but looking even worse.

"Dad, I don't feel so good," she said in a weak voice and began to pitch forward.

"SHEGO!" shouted everyone and Drakken caught her, she was now unconscious and very hot to touch. He wasted no time and dashed to Shego's room, laying her on her bed, by this time her whole face was flushed and she was sweating.

"Duff, run a cold bath, Yori, get Shego her pajamas, Monty, go and find those pills I gave you, they're in the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Fukushima, Takashi, you two get some of this chemical off of Shego's suit and take it to my lab. Whatever is making Shego sick is in that chemical, it's the only thing that makes sense," said Drakken and everyone hastened to do what the Dr ordered them to do.

"Yori, can you bathe and change Shego while I look at the chemicals?" asked Drakken.

"Hai, it would be my honor," said Yori.

Monty lifted up his sick lover, taking her to the bathroom and helping Yori undress her and then left Yori to do the rest. Yori carefully bathed the sick woman and washed her hair, getting the chemicals out of it and back to its beautiful green tinted black colour. "I hope that you will be alright Shego chan," said Yori as she got Shego dressed. "My Lord Monkey Fist, she is ready to be put into bed," Yori called and Monty entered the bathroom and picked her up, quickly getting her to her bed where Yori pulled down the covers. He gently placed her in bed and covered her, looking very worried.

"Do not fear my lord, I'm sure that Drakken san will find a cure for her," Yori tried to reassure her master and Monty gave a short nod and then stood up.

"Watch her, I need to make a call," he said.

"Hai," said Yori and Monty left.

"Hello," said his mother's voice.

"Mummy," said Monty, sounding worried.

"Monty, good heaven's child what's wrong?" exclaimed Maim, he hadn't called her mummy for years.

"Shego's very sick and I…I'm afraid for her life," he said, sounding choked up.

"Now listen here my son, you don't worry, Shego's a fighter and she'll be fine. You will find the cure, don't you ever give up, understand?"

"Yes mum, thank you," he said.

"You're welcome child. Call me when she recovers," said Maim and then she hung up, leaving Monty feeling a bit better; he could always count on his mother to comfort him. He decided to go and find out what was happening with Drakken.

He didn't like what he was told.

"It's not good, that chemical is affecting Shego's powers and her life, we need to find the cure," said Drakken.

"What's the chemical?" asked Fukushima.

"A very rare one, there's no real name for it, so it's called Chemical Z, it affects people like Shego. The chemical is one that affects superpowers, it takes the powers away and it also kills the holder of the powers, ensuring that they're out of the picture, permanently. My guess is that this chemical was made especially for people like Shego should people like GJ decide that she's too dangerous to live," said Drakken grimly.

"No," said Monty.

"I'm sorry, unless we can find a cure then Shego has less than two days to left to live," said Drakken, a tear slowly making it way down his cheek.

"I…I remember, my daddy once told me that…that my mommy, she was also affected by this chemical, it was before I was born," said Takashi speaking up, he was holding his favorite toy rabbit, Bun-Bun and was looking at the ground.

"Takashi, please tell me what your father did to cure his wife," said Monty, kneeling down and looking the boy in the eyes.

"He said…he said that the cure was called the Lovers Poison Kiss Flower, it only grows in Antarctica, it needs to be crushed and made into liquid form and the most loved one of the one who is sick must then drink it and then instantly kiss the one who is ill. It's actually a poison, so if you don't kiss Shego Sama right away you'll both die. Only the lover may go and retrieve the flower, it's very special and it knows if you're alone or not," said Takashi.

"I'll go now," said Monty, standing up.

"Good luck Monkey Fist and please, hurry," said Drakken, looking up the stairs were Shego was being tended to by Yori.

Monty nodded and after grabbing a thick winter coat he jumped into a one person hovercar and sped off to Antarctica.

'_Don't worry Shego, I'll save you, I promise,'_ he thought as he flew through the air, on his way to save the woman he loved.

Xxxxx

Please Review


	2. Fever Memories

**The Monkey's Quest**

After getting rid of his curse Monkey Fist is back to normal or as normal as he can get but now Shego is the one who needs help. After getting splashed by a mysterious chemical that is taking her powers and life away Monkey Fist must find the cure in order to save his lover's life. Can he do it with Kim on his tail? What about the scroll Hanuman gave him, how will that help him? Set after Monkey Curse. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything except Team Go's 'real names'.

**Chapter 2: Fever Memories**

Shego tossed and turned in bed, the sheets were already soaked with sweat and Yori was constantly putting cold cloths on her forehead in a miserable effort to keep her fever down.

"Please hold on Shego chan," Yori said and placed another cloth on her forehead. Shego didn't respond, she was trapped in her memories.

_Shego's memories:_

"_Come on Sheena, hurry up!" and Sheena winced at her brother's loud yell as she tried to hurry down the stairs._

"_Shut it Hero, you're way too loud and it's not Sheena's fault she's slow, she's only three and can't go down the steps as fast as we can," said her other brother. Sheena finally made it down the steps and looked up to see her two older brothers, Hero was the oldest at ten and he had black hair and blue eyes, was loud and bossy and had a hero complex because of his name. That's what Merrick said. Merrick was the second oldest at seven and he was her favorite brother, he had wild black hair and green eyes, he was a bit of a narcissist, thinking of himself a lot and he was sarcastic but they still had a much better relationship than she and Hero did. She was the youngest at three and had the same black hair as her brothers and the same green eyes as Merrick. She was happy, energetic and headstrong and she was learning sarcasm from Merrick._

"_Sorry I kept you waiting," she said._

"_Come on let's go," said Hero and pushed open the door, rushing outside. _

_Merrick took her hand, "Come on Sheena," he said and she followed her brothers to the park where Hero was already climbing the jungle gym, well ahead of the other kids._

"_I'm king of the mountain, the hero! From here I see all and I help all, me, Hero, the best and greatest hero of all time!" he proclaimed and both Merrick and Sheena rolled their eyes while the other kids cheered._

"_Come on Sheena, let's go on the swings, I'll push you," said Merrick and soon Sheena was laughing happily as her big brother pushed the swing, making her go higher and higher._

"_Up I go ever so high, if I'm not careful I'll touch the sky," she sang, making Merrick laugh._

"_Hey, why aren't you two playing with me? I need two people to play the bad guys so that I can capture you and be the hero in my game," said Hero coming over to his siblings._

"_No, we don't want to play; we always end up doing what you want. We're going to do what we want," said Merrick and Sheena nodded._

"_It's not fair!" yelled Hero._

"_As dad says, 'life's not fair so deal with it,'" said Merrick and continued pushing Sheena. Hero went away in a huff and Merrick and Sheena looked at each other. _

"_He's going to tattle on us when mommy and daddy get home," said Sheena._

"_So what, playing with him and by his rules never makes us happy, he's so bossy that he deserves to not get his way for once," said Merrick and Sheena nodded._

_She was right however, Hero did tattle on them and they were scolded, being told that they needed to play well together for one day; they would only have each other. Hero looked smug, Merrick glared at him and Sheena looked unhappy._

_Xxxxx _

_She was four years old and was staying at home from school because she had a slight temperature; enough that her parents decided to not send her to Pre-K. She was sitting on the couch, doing nothing when Hero came in._

"_Hey lazy, I don't think you're sick at all, so I'll take you to the park. We can play Hero Time. Come on," said Hero and dragged her from the house. She didn't resist and kept her head down._

_A few minutes later, "Hey Sheena, I'm home," said Merrick, walking in the door. "Sheena, Sheena, where are you?" he called, looking everywhere in the house. He then spotted Hero's school bag and his eyes widened, "OH NO!" and Merrick dashed out of the house and to the park, where he saw Sheena slowly running away from Hero. "SHEENA! HERO! STOP!" screamed Merrick and they did._

"_You know Merrick it's not polite to yell at people, especially when they're playing a game," chided Hero._

"_You big lug, Sheena's sick, she shouldn't be here!" screamed Merrick. "Sheena, go home and go straight to bed," said Merrick._

"_Ok," she said and began walking._

"_Not fair, we're playing!" Hero shouted._

"_She's sick!"_

"_No she's not! She's never sick, she's just pretending," said Hero._

"_I'm not going to listen to this. I'm going home," said Merrick and turned to see a sight that would haunt him forever. His baby sister was laying on the ground, passed out, "SHEENA!" _

_At the hospital_

_SLAP_

"_Hero what have you done? Why did you take her out, you knew she was sick," said their mother, with tears in her green eyes, her black hair messy from worry._

_Hero touched his now red cheek; he couldn't believe that Sheena hadn't been lying about being sick and that his mother had slapped him._

"_Merrick, thank goodness you called the hospital when you did," said their father, he ran his fingers through his black hair, his normally twinkling blue eyes clouded with worry._

_Sheena almost didn't make it, it was touch and go for a while and when she came home from the hospital carried in her father's arms she said, "Merrick, I'm sorry I couldn't do what you said; now you'll hate me."_

_This statement had Merrick in tears, how could she think that? It was because she cared about his opinion, he realized. _

_All this served to drive a wedge between the two youngest and Hero._

_Xxxxx_

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! The thunder roared and the lightning struck, lighting up six year old Sheena's room where she cowered under the blankets, trembling. She'd had a fear of storms ever since she was four, two months after her sickness. Merrick had been on a three day field trip and Hero had taken her to the park to play hide and seek. It had started to rain and Hero had run off, unintentionally leaving her behind, hiding in the big drums. It had been a terrible storm, she'd been found just after her parents had come home with Merrick, making Hero realize that Sheena wasn't there. _

_Merrick and their parents hadn't forgiven him for his carelessness for a long time. She got sick again and she did recover but was scarred for life and only Merrick knew of her fear._

_She couldn't take it anymore and made her way to Merrick's room, where she pulled on his blankets to wake him up._

"_Wha…?" asked the half asleep Merrick. _

"_M…Mer…Merrick, the…the…the storm, I…I'm a…afraid," and then Sheena let out a scream as the thunder crashed and hide under Merrick's bed._

_He got out of bed and coaxed her out, putting her in his bed and wrapping his arms around her, "it's ok sis, no storm will ever hurt you, not while I'm here, I promise," and they both drifted off to sleep, Sheena feeling safe in her brother's arms._

_Xxxxx_

_A fourteen year old Sheena looked down at the tiny hand that held her finger, it was her baby brother, Wesley and eighteen year old Merrick held his twin, Westin. They both had black hair and their eyes were green-blue, they were four months old. Their mother had passed away two months after their birth; it was a drunk driver, their father was struggling to get over her death, barely functioning. Hero, at twenty one was only doing college part time now and her and Merrick's school work was suffering between taking care of their father and taking care of the twins. She'd had to give up gymnastics and her singing lessons too for her brothers. _

_She hummed a soft lullaby to the twins and they calmed down, looking at her with big eyes. _

"_Let's take them outside for some fresh air, we'll go through the park," said Merrick and she agreed. _

_The next day was Saturday and her and Merrick were up in the tree house with the twins, going through their old toys, trying to see what could be mended for the twins. They knew that if their mother was alive she'd skin them for taking the twins up into the tree house but their father was so unstable that they were worried that he'd do something to them, that's why they were with them and not in the house. "Hey guys," said Hero, he'd finally grown up and had become more responsible and better towards his sister. "What're you doing?"_

"_Getting rid of our old stuff and saving what we can for the twins," replied Sheena, not even sparing her oldest brother a glance, their relationship was wobbly; it had been like that for a long time. _

"_Can I help?" _

"_Sure, start in that corner," said Merrick pointing to the corner with the window. Hero fully climbed into the tree-house and started helping his siblings. It was Hero who first saw the comet that changed their lives. They couldn't get out in time and their father was in the house. The comet impacted with both the house and tree house. _

_Xxxxx_

_Sheena sighed as she watched for the Mathter to appear, it had been four years since the incident with the comet that had granted them their powers and had killed their father. Four years of Hero saying that they would become Go City's new heroes and taking on those stupid GO names. She didn't want to be a hero. Villains had all the fun, they were free, she wasn't free, she was trapped in this life that she didn't want, a life that was dangerous for the twins, a life that had changed Merrick into a true narcissist, at least in front of Hero. He wasn't as bad as the image he projected to the public, not in front of her and the twins. She sighed again and noticed the Mathter had finally appeared, she got ready._

"_Now I will add this device to solve the problem of Team Go," he said._

"_Yeah, that's not going to happen," she said and jumped down in front of him, plasma flaring._

"_Oh, looks like we have a green problem that needs to be solved with these variables," Mather said._

"_Not on my watch!" said Merrick, grabbing him from behind, his shrinking certainly came in handy when sneaking up on enemies. It evolved into a fight with Sheena accidentally letting the Mathter getting away. Hero was furious._

"_How are we supposed to keep Go City safe if you let the fiends that pollute it get away!" he raged at her._

"_Hero, please, the twins, don't wake them," she begged, not wanting her baby brothers, her tweebs to see their oldest brother like this. "Look, I'm sorry but he caught me off-guard. It won't happen again," she said._

"_You bet it won't and don't call me Hero, it is Hego," said Hero, grabbing her arm and unintentionally glowing, using his super strength on her, hurting her arm. Sheena yelled, tears springing into her eyes._

"_Hero, let me go, you're hurting me!" _

"_Be quiet!" he yelled and still using his super strength, pushed her into the wall, causing her to yelp in pain._

"_Let go of my sister!" she opened her eyes, Merrick, he was here, he was always here," her eyes watered; from pain or the relief that her brother was here she didn't know._

"_Look what you've done to her, she's our little sister, just because you've been stressed and tired and we let the Mathter get away doesn't mean that you can take out your frustrations out on our sister!" Merrick screamed at his brother. He then turned to Sheena, "Sheena, go to your room and get cleaned up please," she nodded and practically ran from the room._

"_Mego…I…I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to hurt he. I lost control," said Hero, feeling very bad about what he'd done to his sister._

"_Save it! You're no hero no matter what you say or what your name is! None of us want this life but you just chose it for us. Thanks for nothing. Now stay away from Sheena and the twins or else!" yelled Merrick._

_A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door, "Hey, it's me, can I come in?" asked Merrick._

"_Yeah, come in," said Sheena and her brother walked in looking worried. _

"_How's your arm?" he asked._

"_I think it's badly bruised but not broken," she said._

"_Sheena, listen to me very carefully. I've been thinking about this for a while and this, what just happened, made up my mind. Sheena, I want to you to leave Go Tower and the team. Go and find happiness, go to college, do what you want, be free. I'm not saying this because I don't love you; I'm saying this because I do love you. You're not happy here and I want you to be happy. You don't have to worry about the twins; I'll take care of them. I've already got a babysitter for them, they'll be fine. But you won't, not if you stay here. Your spirit is being crushed with this life. Go and be free," said Merrick._

_Sheena looked at him and tears ran down her face, "Ok, I'll do what you say. Promise, that whatever I do, whatever I become, you won't hate me," she said._

"_You're my little sister best friend forever, I'd never hate you but I will promise, now go and follow your heart," said Merrick._

"_Sheena, are you really going?" asked a small voice the two of them looked over to see the twins standing in the doorway with big eyes._

"_Boys…come here," said Sheena and they ran to her._

"_Don't go," said Wesley._

"_Was it something we did?" asked Westin._

"_I have to go and no, it wasn't, it's Hero. I can't stay here anymore. Now listen, don't listen to Hero, listen to Merrick and don't become heroes, become you, you'll be happier that way," said Sheena, hugging her baby brothers tightly. They were all crying._

"_We promise Sheena," said Westin._

"_Yeah, we'll listen to you and Merrick," said Wesley._

"_Good boys. I'll…I'll try and visit on your birthday and every now and then but it has to be away from here. I love you boys. Goodbye," said Sheena._

"_We love you too Sheena," the twins sniffed and watched with Merrick as Sheena, ignoring her arm, slipped out the window on a rope that Merrick had gotten ready for her when she'd been saying goodbye to the twins. It was the end of her old life as she knew it._

_Xxxxx_

"_G…Gr…Great, not even two hours out of Team Go and it starts to rain," said Sheena, teeth chattering as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm. There were a few people around but they took no notice of her. The burst of thunder came out of nowhere with a streak of lightning, causing Sheena to let out a short scream and dash off to behind a dumpster._

"_Hey, are you ok?" asked a male voice and she looked up to see the strangest man she'd ever seen, he had blue skin, a scar under his eye, spiky black hair in a ponytail, tiny hands and he wore a blue lab coat. He was looking at her in concern. Why? _

_Another crack of thunder caused her to scream again and she shook in fear and cold._

"_Look, you're obviously scared and you've got nowhere to go. Come with me to my apartment, I promise I won't hurt you," said the man holding out his hand to her._

_Sheena hesitated but another crack of thunder and lightning made up her mind, she took his hand and was then lead to his place. She was given dinner, a bath, some old clothes to change into and he also gave her his bed for the night. He said his name was Dr Drakken and he wanted to take over the world._

_She told him that villains had always interested her and asked if he needed a sidekick._

"_Not yet, I need to get the money first for a top rate one and for all the lairs, henchmen, parts and other stuff I'll need for my evil schemes. Why? Interested in becoming my sidekick?" he grinned._

"_Yes actually," she said. He was surprised._

"_Why, you've got your whole future ahead of you?" asked Drakken, puzzled by this strange but intriguing girl._

"_It's the future I want. I'm tired of being the good guy and playing by the rules of society, I want to be free and I want power. Villains have both and you need a sidekick, please, take me on," said Sheena and then flared up her plasma, showing him what she could do._

_His eyes widened, he'd struck gold with this girl, but she was just that, a girl and deserved better. "Tell you what Shego, you go to college and get a degree of some sort for the next few years as it'll take me some time to get everything I need in order to become a villain. If you're serious you'll also need some experience in being a villain, so you can get that as well by taking on some small time jobs. I'll pay for your education and you can stay here, you can pay me back with stealing parts and money and those small time jobs I mentioned. In three years, if you have a degree in something and if I have what I need then I'll hire you as my sidekick," said Drakken._

"_Deal," she said and they shook hands. This promise was kept with Sheena getting a degree in Child Development and over time, she became wanted in eleven countries. Drakken become the father she hadn't had since her mother died and she could never repay him for helping her and giving her a chance when she was down and out on her luck. She loved the goof, though she'd never admit it out loud._

_End Shego's memories_

"Please Shego, you can't leave me, you're my daughter in every way but blood," said Drakken, he'd taken over from Yori and had just put a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Ach, don' worry lad, Monkey boy will get the cure in time, you'll see," said Duff, coming in to check on Shego.

"I know but I can't help but worry," said Drakken.

Duff laid a hand on his arm, "Ay bet you tha' Monkey Fist is in Antarctica rig' now, he's been gone long enough to ge' there by now," he said and Drakken nodded but both men wondered just what the simian man was doing.

Xxxxx

Please review


	3. The Quest

**The Monkey's Quest**

After getting rid of his curse Monkey Fist is back to normal or as normal as he can get but now Shego is the one who needs help. After getting splashed by a mysterious chemical that is taking her powers and life away Monkey Fist must find the cure in order to save his lover's life. Can he do it with Kim on his tail? What about the scroll Hanuman gave him, how will that help him? Set after Monkey Curse. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything except Takashi.

**Chapter 3: The Quest**

Monty was currently struggling through three feet of snow, feeling like an icicle. "W…Wh…Where is t…th…that b…b...b…blasted flower?" He wasn't expecting an answer so he was surprised when he got one.

"I don't know about flowers but you're going to get your butt kicked this time Monkey Fist," and his head shot up to see Kim Possible standing on the ledge above him.

"Oh super, the cheerleader, where's Ron Stoppable?"

"Argh, why is every villain asking about Ron now, first Shego and now you, you never used to ask about him before the invasion," said Kim, irritated.

"Well, let's see, he did stop those aliens from turning you into a trophy, he is my arch foe and it's noticeable when he's not around since you two are always together. However I don't have the time or inclination to fight a simple, bratty cheerleader," said Monty and leapt away from the brat who was staring at his retreating form in shock.

"Flower, flower, come on, where is it? Come to think of it, how could anything grow here anyway?" asked Monty, looking around and then he felt a hard kick from behind and landed face first in the snow. He got up shaking his head and gasped as Possible came at him with a kick, he dodged and struck back, making her stagger and he once again ran away, he really didn't have time for a brawl. However, luck was not on his side as she kept on coming back and fighting him.

"What are you up to anyway Monkey Fist?"

"Nothing that concerns you, you little brat. I'm not doing anything wrong and how'd you even know I was here anyway?"

"Wade spotted you from a satellite and I wanted to stop you from doing whatever you're going to do," said Kim.

"You know, ever since you kicked me into the mountain and left me there, buried under the rocks to die, you've had a dramatic personality change, what happened to the girl who helped everyone no matter who they were?" asked Monty, striking a blow to her shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just determined to keep the world safe from people like you," said Kim.

"More like your brain's been tampered with," said Monty. Kim growled and attacked again. Monty leaned back, like he was playing the game how low can you go, in order to avoid her attack. He then snapped back and landed a punch to the girl that knocked her out. "That makes villains three, cheerleader zero," said Monty and then searched for the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, what's… Monkey Fist!" shouted Wade.

"Get someone over here boy, your friend is unconscious courtesy of me. I don't have the time to play Samaritan," snapped Monkey Fist and then switched off the Kimmunicator before the boy could reply. He put it back in her pocket and left her there, luckily it was in a sheltered space, so she was protected from the cold winds. She'd still have a splitting headache when she woke up and maybe a cold, humph, served her right.

He walked for while looking for the flower, "Come on, where is that flower!" he shouted to the heavens.

Hanuman appeared in front of him and so did the scroll that he'd given him that he'd left behind at Drakken's lair, "The scroll will guide you to the flower and it's secret, which you will need to get home because that annoying girl broke that funny car by landing on it with a board of some kind," the monkey god then shrugged and disappeared, leaving Monty gaping.

"The scroll will… The cheerleader broke… Oh Drakken's going to love her for that," said Monty. The scroll then glowed and a beam shone from it pointing north, "Thank you Hanuman," said Monty and began to run north. It took a while but he finally reached to where the beam of light had lead him. A giant cliff, so sheer that no man could possibly climb it. The beam of light then pointed upwards, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Monty. That had to be three miles of cliff, he shook his head, if he'd been a normal man he wouldn't be doing this but he wasn't normal, he was part monkey and that made all the difference. He gritted his teeth and leapt up as high as he could, barely managing to get a grasp on the cliff. He gritted his teeth again and began climbing; it was a long way to the top.

Xxxxx

"Please hang on Shego sama," said Fukushima, looking at the woman who would one day become like a mother to him. He wet the cloth and placed it on her head. She'd been getting weaker by the hour and her violent plasma bursts had become weak little flares of energy

"Please hurry father, she grows weaker with every passing hour and you've already been gone for more than a day," he said and reapplied the cloth.

Xxxxx

Monkey Fist put one hand in front of the other, one step at a time, it was slow going. His body ached, there was snow in his hair, his hands and feet were almost blue and he was so cold, he'd never in his life had felt this cold but he didn't give up and continued his very, very long climb, following the beam of light. He reached up and found that he'd actually come to a ledge, a real ledge! He slowly lifted himself up and onto the ledge where he sat panting. He wanted so much to lie down and sleep but he knew that that was a bad idea, so he slowly go to his feet and saw a cave in front of him and that the beam of light from the scroll was pointing inside. Never one to disobey a hint like this he walked inside, it was still cold and there was ice on the floor, causing him to slip an give himself ice burn, "Damn it," he hissed in pain but he got up, treading more carefully this time, following the beam of light. It lead him to a monkey temple and there was a place where the scroll could go. Taking the hint he placed the scroll down and then it opened up by itself. He read it and soon realized that it was the sacred scroll which would allow him to summon the Golden Jet Cloud. The only thing was, was that he had to remember and recite one thousand prescribed sutras. He didn't have any time to waste and so he took the now open scroll and began his trek out of the cave, all the while learning the sutras.

When he got outside the scroll glowed again, pointing upwards with the image of a flower at the top, "Another climb, terrific," said Monkey Fist and putting the scroll away he began to climb once more. It felt like forever but he didn't give up, he just kept on climbing.

Xxxxx

The gods watched, absolutely amazed at this one mortals strength of will and determination to get the cure for his lover.

Aphrodite sighed, "Isn't it romantic, the way he strives to get the cure for the woman he loves, never giving up?"

"To you everything he does is romantic," said Osiris rolling his eyes.

"Shush, you two, I'm watching," said Luna.

Amaterasu, the sun goddess asked, "Is he going to make it?"

"Gabija will never let anything happen to her chosen," stated Janus.

"True, now everyone be quiet," said Luna and they kept quiet, not wanting risk the pretty moon goddesses wrath.

Xxxxx

"I'm almost there," said Monty, gritting his teeth, he was in a bad way, he was practically frozen, his outfit was torn due to sliding down the cliff more than once, his hands and feet were cracked and bleeding but despite all this his will burned all the brighter. He would succeed no matter what. He reached up again and then he felt snow, could it be? Had he finally reached the top? He slowly and painfully pulled himself up and then he rolled over, panting, how he wanted to sleep, a rest, just a small one. Something caught his eye and he turned to see a flower, it was pink and looked like a puckered up kiss.

"The Lovers Poison Kiss Flower," said Monty, he tried getting up but he couldn't, he was just too tired. He closed his eyes and saw Shego lying in bed, looking pale, her life slowly going away, she was dying. Monty's eyes snapped open and he jerked up, he reached over and picked the flower and then he scrambled to his feet. He closed his eyes again and saw the sutra in his mind's eye, the words chasing themselves around in his head, growing bigger and louder all the time. His eyes then snapped open and he then chanted the one thousand sutras out loud. When he was done he heard a whooshing sound from behind him and turned to see a golden cloud rushing up to him. He wasted no time and jumped onto it.

"Let's go Jet Cloud, back home to Shego," he said and the jet cloud shot forward, leaving the icy cold of Antarctica behind. Monty just hoped that he wasn't too late.

Xxxxx

Please review


	4. Love's Cure

**The Monkey's Quest**

After getting rid of his curse Monkey Fist is back to normal or as normal as he can get but now Shego is the one who needs help. After getting splashed by a mysterious chemical that is taking her powers and life away Monkey Fist must find the cure in order to save his lover's life. Can he do it with Kim on his tail? What about the scroll Hanuman gave him, how will that help him? Set after Monkey Curse. Monkey Fist/Shego

I don't own anything except Takashi

**Chapter 4: Love's Cure**

"Faster jet cloud, faster!" cried Monty and the Golden Jet Cloud obeyed. Monty didn't notice his chest glowing, signifying that he'd gained one more symbol to his monkey mark.

Xxxxx

"Nnrgh, what's taking him so long, Shego's almost out of time!" shouted Drakken, who was thoroughly stressed by now.

The others said nothing, what could they say?

"Do you all hear that? What's that sound?" asked Fukushima and everyone stopped what they were doing in order to listen. They then heard what Fukushima heard, a whooshing sound that sounded heavenly at the same time.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Drakken, looking around.

"I believe that it is coming from outside in the sky Drakken san," said Yori.

"Aye, the lassie is righ' en it's gettin' louder," said Duff, moving towards the window.

Takashi was already there, leaning out of it and then he shaded his eyes, "Huh, hey guys, look, look over there!" the young teen shouted, pointing at something in the sky.

Everyone looked to where the young teen was pointing and they gasped at what they were seeing, Monkey Fist was riding on a golden cloud and he was heading straight for them!

"Hit the deck!" yelled Drakken.

"DUCK!" shouted Takashi.

"Move!" said Fukushima and everyone obeyed those three orders.

Monty came zooming in on the cloud but he couldn't stop and ended up crashing into the wall, "Ugh, I'm ok, I'm ok," he said, slightly out of it from the crash.

"Monkey Fist!" said everyone in shock.

He sat up and shook his head and then he gasped, "Drakken, here's the flower! Takashi, what did your father do with it? How did he make it into liquid form?"

"Give me that!" said Drakken, snatching up the flower.

"He crushed it all up and mixed it with clean water, mineral water will do," said Takashi.

Drakken, having heard what needed to be done dashed to his lab and grabbed a pestle and mortar. He thrust the items into Monty's hands who then began to crush the flower into a fine powder. He dashed up to Shego's room, took the water that Drakken had gotten, mixed the powder with the water and then upon Takashi's instruction, shook it hard, the water turning pink with a hint of purple.

"Hurry my lord, Shego chan is almost out of time," said Yori, looking fearfully at both her master and her master's lover, who was beginning to convulse, her breathing became erratic and the last of her power was fluctuating.

Monty opened the cap on the bottle and quickly drank the poison without hesitation. He immediately felt sick and woozy and Drakken and Duff guided him to Shego. He orientated himself enough to kiss her. Shego stopped convulsing and then she began to glow a beautiful emerald green. Her powers returned, her hands lighting up with strong plasma and then dying down again. Her skin regained its normal colour and she opened her eyes to see her lover kissing her. She closed her eyes again and kissed back. Monty then pulled away and looked at his beloved.

"Shego, are you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine, thanks to you," she said with a smile and her eyes sparkled brightly and everyone sighed in relief. Shego noticed that Drakken had tears in his eyes, "Hey, Dr D, what's with the waterworks?"

"I'm just so happy that you're ok. I…I was afraid I'd lose my daughter," he sniffed and Shego's eyes widened at what he said.

"Dr D, you can't get rid of me that easily. None of you can. I'm here to stay, this group, you guys, you won't ever lose me, I promise," she said and then said, "Now, enough with the mushy stuff, let me get cleaned up and Dr D, fix up my boyfriend for me, he looks like he's been to hell and back," she said.

He laughed, they all did, Shego was back and they were all glad to have her back. "Yes Shego," chuckled Drakken and lead Monty away who was now realizing just how sore and tired he was.

"I'm glad that Shego Sama is back aren't you Fukushima sempai?" asked Takashi.

"Yes Takashi kun, I am very glad, we all are," answered Fukushima.

"Hai, it would not be the same without her," said Yori and the other two agreed.

Xxxxx

"Well, to think that that mortal actually did it," said Hades.

"He got the flower and the cloud, Hanuman sure knows how to pick 'em," said Neptune.

Hanuman grinned with pride at this statement.

"Whatever happened to the annoying red head?" asked Triton.

Xxxxx

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! I hate Monkey Fist for doing this to me!" said a very sick Kim Possible. She'd been found in record time thanks to Wade but she'd caught a terrible cold and was now bedridden.

"Well, you did go out and tried to stop him from doing nothing, that's what Wade reported anyway," pointed out Ron from the doorway, he was now over his sickness and didn't want to catch Kim's cold.

"I know he was up to something evil, he always is," said Kim before sneezing again.

"Uh huh, yeah right, just like the last time, when all he and the others were doing were curing him from a curse, nothing evil there," said Ron, having heard the real story from Sensei.

"Oh, go away Ron, I'm feeling too sick to argue with you," said Kim.

"Fine, later Kim," he said. He needed to find out if he was chipped like he thought, if he was then he needed it to be removed otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Monkey Fist and visit Yori.

Xxxxx

Monty and Shego rested for two days before Drakken allowed them to get up and that was with Monty starting to sneeze and then they went to England, to Monty's castle, Monty riding his new cloud, he'd finally seen his changed mark and the monkey was now riding a gold cloud. He was feeling very pleased with himself, he had saved his love from death and was one step closer to becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master!

They landed in his garden where Maim was being served tea by Bates.

"My goodness. Monty! Oh Shego you're ok, you see Monty, I told you that she'd be fine," said Maim.

"I didn't doubt you for a second when said that mother," said Monty and then he started sneezing again, "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" and he sniffed.

"Monty, is that a cold I hear?" asked Maim, getting up from her chair.

"No, it's not, I'm fine," Monty protested. It didn't stop Maim from placing her hand on his forehead.

"Goodness Monty, you're burning up, come along, it's bed for you. You always catch the worst colds," said Maim, ushering her son inside.

"Mum I'm fine," he said.

"It's chicken soup, cinnamon toast and chamomile tea for you child," said Maim, she was having no nonsense from her son who was protesting all the way up the stairs.

"Mother, I'm not a child, leave me be," he said.

"Hush now, I'm your mother, I know when you're sick, you can't fool me Montgomery and you may be grown up but you're still my child, my son and I know what's best for you," said Maim and then everyone heard the door to Monty's room shut. They all stared for a second before bursting out into peals of laughter at Monty's predicament. One thing was certain; when they were together life was never boring.

Xxxxx

"These mortals are very amusing," said Pan.

"Hanuman's chosen is just like him," said Ma'at with a grin.

Hanuman pouted.

"I wonder what will happen next with these entertaining mortals," mused Odin.

"Only time will tell," said Horus with a grin.

Xxxxx

Yes, time would tell what would happen next in the special seven's lives but right now, in the present, one of the seven was struggling against his mother. "I don't need to cuddle with Jumpy, mother, I'm a grown man!" he was red with embarrassment at his mother giving him his long cherished stuffed monkey.

"Nonsense, you always cuddle with him when you're sick, this is no exception, now lie down and sleep," bossed Maim and she tucked him in and pulled the curtains before leaving him to sleep. He grumbled for a few moments before yawning and glancing towards Jumpy. He quickly grabbed the monkey and settled down to sleep, just like when he was a child.

He didn't see Shego quickly popping her head in and taking a picture of the cute scene or hear her whisper, "Sleep well Monty. I love you," and she closed the door.

The End

Xxxxx

Please review


End file.
